RoxasxSora 50 theme challange
by HarajukuSora
Summary: are you a fan of roxas seme x sora uke then you will be seeing plenty of it in these short stories. So please enjoy. yaoi lemon love RoxasxSora Rokusora fluff crack
1. Announcement and Hows it going down

**50 theme RoxasxSora challenge**

**I'm going to right fifty short stories about Roxas and Sora because I think there is not enough stories about Roxas seme and Sora uke together so I am going to do something about it and right the stories myself. **

**The rating of most of these stories is pretty much M so expect some sex and language and when I feel innocent I'll make a couple of fluffs here and there.**

**Now there will be some couples that will be in the short stories like: RoxasxSora RikuxSora AxelxRoxas RoxasxXion SoraxKairi VanitasxVentus and a little more I just can't think of at the moment and when I do I'll just say the couples that are in the story.**

**Now to Warnings: Lemon, language, Yaoi, Yuri (maybe), incest, light hetero, some spoilers for the newbs that are reading this and that's about it.**

**I update every other week if not longer because I also have other stories to work on**

**Now hope you all enjoy these short stories soon to come so sit tight and take a ride to Yaoi lane that is soon to arrive**


	2. Challange 1 out of 50:Who is not there?

**50 theme challenge 1 out of 50**

**After defeating the last of the nobodies and Maleficent Sora has finally returns home to his love Kairi, now only going on a couple of missions here and there. But why does he feel more empty then ever even though he is home and with his friends. Is someone in his life missing? Or is it nobody? **

Couples: RoxasxSora and SoraxKairi

_Warnings-Yaoi and Lemon_

**Who is not there?**

Sora with a keyblade in hand was facing countless heartless with Donald and Goofy, slashing them away saving the hearts of the ones who lost them. Sora's fingers were tingling with excitement as he held the cold blade in his hand. The acceleration of defeating the heartless left the boy with a slight pleasure. As he slashes the last of the heartless away he sighed with slight relief as the others. But deep down inside he was sort of bummed that there were no more heartless to fight.

"That's the last of them." Donald said looking around keeping his guard up.

"Really that fast I was just getting pumped up." Sora said in a disappointed tone. Donald raised a white brow and looked up at the boy with a glare, "Sora this was a mission not a game!" Sora rolled his eyes at the duck, "Whatever." Donald began to jump up and down having one of his tantrums once more with the young six-teen year old boy. The only one there to stop the quarrel was Goofy who was usually the peace maker between the two stubborn friends.

"Come on guys h'yuck, let's just head back so we can report to King Mickey." Goofy said with a silly smile. The two friends gave each other one last glare and both finally agreed, "Fine…"

Goofy smiled and led both Donald and Sora to the Gummie Ship heading to their world to give a full report on their completed mission.

Sora sighed lying on his bed slightly glad to be home if you could say that. His mother didn't really mind the boy's absence since the King explained to his parents his reasons for disappearing here and then. So he was off the hook, in school as well. But didn't mean he had no homework. Sure the boy got off lucky not having to do projects and all that junk but he still needed to participate in the class and do the work that's given.

Sora had no troubles with this he simply just got it done. And if he needed help he would ask Kairi and Riku for tutoring. Speaking of Kairi, Sora and Kairi are now a couple. Yes they are finally together officially everyday of their lives mostly counting out the boys missions as a key barer. But other than that her and Sora are always together.

But the problem is that Sora doesn't feel happy like he used to. Sora would always think coming home again with his friends and Kairi things would be back to the way they were supposed to. But sadly he felt empty inside when he was with everyone. The only type of thrill in his life now was fighting the heartless on his missions. Other than that he felt nothing. Sora sometimes lay in bed feeling the darkness creeping up on him. But something always drew him away from the dark. It wasn't Kairi either…It was someone else someone that no one could hear but him.

It was Roxas…

Sure Roxas was now inside his heart as his other half but he was always there for Sora when he needed him. Sora is grateful to boy for always being there when there was no one else to save him from the dark emptiness.

Today Sora came home from his date with Kairi and invited the girl into his home. She sat on the couch smiling up at the boy. Sora slowly smiled back and sat next to her on the couch.

"So how was the mission in Transverse Town?" Kairi asked holding the boy's hand. Sora blushed slightly at this.

"Good…It was easy whipping all those heartless." The boy chuckled. Kairi rest her head on the boy's shoulder. Sora shuttered from the sudden contact.

"I missed you…" Kairi announced, she stared up at Sora and leaned closer to his face closing her eyes. Sora's eyes widen, Kairi was getting ready to kiss him. But Sora wasn't nearly ready for something this big. So the boy's reaction was to back away causing him to fall off the couch on his back.

"Ow…" Sora moaned out rubbing his slightly injured head. Kairi stared down at him with sad but angry eyes.

"W-Why Sora…why do you act like you love me and yet you…" Kairi trailed of the sentence in tears. Sora struggled to say words that might soften the situation but Kairi just ran out the door slamming it behind her. Sora stared at the door that Kairi exit out of.

He then sat on the couch running his fingers through his spiky hair.

'_Why did things turn out this was_' Sora thought.

"_**Because you rejected her."**_ A sudden voice said in his mind. Sora's head flew up from the sudden voice. It was Roxas. Sora smiled at the sound of his other half's voice.

"I can't help it... I'm just not ready."

"_**Do you even love her Sora?"**_

"I don't know maybe…" Sora stared at the ground thinking of all the times he has spend with Kairi but….in the end he found himself not even thinking of the girl in such romantic ways. He found himself thinking her only as a friend and nothing more.

"How about you and Naminé Roxas, have you both been doing better than me and Kairi?"

"_**No there is just no spark like there used to be back then. It's like its gone or something"**_

"Wow Roxas….I'm sorry to hear that…"

"_**It's okay stuff like this just happens."**_

"I guess me and Kairi lost the spark too…" Sora looked at the floor sadly remembering back then when his whole world was about Kairi. But now it seems his world is nothing but fighting darkness or sometimes becoming apart of it once more…..If it wasn't for darkness Sora would have never met Roxas and he would have been alone now with no one to talk to. Sora had more felt more alive with his other half then he has ever felt with his friends and Kairi. Maybe his heart no longer belonged to Kairi….but to Roxas…

"Roxas….I know this might sound crazy but, I think I love you.." Sora waited for his response eagerly after confessing to Roxas.

"_**Sora…"**_ was all the blonde could muster out of his mouth for he was speechless. Roxas wasn't expecting for Sora to make such confession.

"_**Sora…go to bed…so I can speak to you properly"**_ Usually when ever Sora went to sleep he could see Roxas inside his heart in person. So Sora got up from the couch and went to bed immediately falling asleep.

Sora slowly opened his eyelids finding himself in Roxas's old bedroom from twilight town. This is Sora's heart but Roxas made it so it took a form of his old room so he wouldn't feel so alone since him and Naminé were no longer together.

"Hello Sora…." Roxas smiled at the boy.

Sora smiled, "Hiya Roxas..." Sora couldn't help but slightly fidget still a little nervous since he confessed randomly out of nowhere. He was sort of scared of his other half's response. To the key bearer's surprise his other half hugged him close in his arms.

"R-Roxas..?" Sora stuttered out his face almost beat red.

"Sora I loved you to….I always have..." Roxas announced to the brunette. Sora's heart was beating fast hoping his other half wouldn't feel the fast but warm pounding in his chest, Sora then slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde giving him a one of his famous smiles. Roxas couldn't help but blush at the cute smile and gave a small peck on the boy's cheek. Sora nearly melted at that little kiss that Roxas gave. It was weird when Kairi kissed him on the cheek he felt nothing but when Roxas kissed him he felt like his skin was on fire.

Sora craved more of the blonde's kisses. So he gave a nice long peck on the blonde's lips, Roxas's eyes widen from the sudden kiss but he soon kissed back closing his eyes in the kiss. Sora soon followed, he couldn't help but let a moan slip out causing his mouth to open, giving his other half a chance to thrust his tongue inside the key bearer's warm cavern exploring Sora. Sora moaned in the kiss trying to claim dominance since it was his mouth but failed for Roxas succeeded taking over the brunette's cavern. If they were to break the kiss it was only to take a breath of air. Roxas lead them both to the bed him on top of Sora. He stared down at him licking his lips with excitement. He was already hard from the kiss and so was Sora as he can feel the hard on pressing against him as he straddled the key bearer.

The nobody then began to kiss Sora once more but with more passion. As he did this his hands traveled up his shirt twilling the key bearer's nipple gently causing Sora to moan louder in the kiss. He bucked his hips closers to Roxas's. Roxas grunted from the heated contact from his other half, from impatience Roxas began to undress Sora starring with his black tank top he wore for his pajama. Sora blushed slowly trying to hide his chest from lack of muscle the key bearer had. Sora's body looked a little fragile and also feminine but this figured suited the boy's face very well. Roxas made his arms move so he can get a better view of the delicate body and nearly licked his lips at the delicious site. The nobody lowered to Sora's nipple sucking on the pink flesh and licking it with care gently, this was driving the key bearer mad with pleasure making him moan loudly. Roxas was happy with reaction from Sora so he began to play with the other side causing the boy twitch from the touch. As Roxas was doing this he began to grind his hips against Sora creating a friction.

As the blonde did this Sora breathed out along with his moans, "R-Roxaaaaas~ ahhh p-please…" he begged. Roxas nodded finding he wanted to please his other half even more and lowered to his boxers taking the useless clothing off revealing the key bearer's erection that was finally free from the pants that was trying so hard to keep it locked away. Roxas took grab at the base of the member making Sora arch of the bed slightly from the contact between head and member. Roxas began to stroke the base of the member then lowered to the tip licking it making the brunette's moans grow louder witch echoed off the walls of the room his heart created for Roxas. The nobody finally lowered so his mouth can grasp around the member to suck his tip and a little below as he stroked the base. As this action was taking coarse Sora bucked his hips closer to the blonde's mouth making his member go deeper in the warm cavern. His face flushed from his other half's action turning his head to the side moaning loudly. This wasn't good, if it kept going on like this he was sure to cum soon. So with all the strength that Sora could muster he sat up and pushed Roxas up.

The blonde stared at the flustered key bearer with confusion, so the brunette then explained himself, "I-I am at my limit…." He looked away blushing in a darker shade of red. Roxas smiled and caressed the boy's faced then kissed his lips showing he understood the boy's situation because he was at his limit as well. Roxas then made Sora fall back on the bed and with him still above him, after doing this Roxas pressed his fingers on the boys lips, "I-I need you to suck these…" he said a little shy. Sora stared at the fingers but eventually complied and began to suck on the fingers and while doing so without knowing began moaning while sucking it. The sight of Sora sucking his finger was making the boy painfully hard and eager to get inside the brunette. He slowly pulled his fingers out of the warm cavern that was Sora's mouth making a string of saliva follow.

"Th-This will feel weird so bear with me okay?" Roxas said about to enter Sora, he gave the nobody a nod showing he was ready. Slowly the blonde began to push his fingers inside the tight heat that was Sora, making Roxas even more excited to get inside himself. He gently push his one finger inside the key bear and as soon as he was able to relax Roxas took the chance to add a second finger. Sora flinched from the sudden change making him go even tighter around the nobody's fingers.

"Sora you must relax if you want me to show you pleasure…" he explained. Sora understood so he did his best to loosen up for the blonde. Finally after what felt like a long journey inside the boy Roxas was finally to reach the bundle of nerve inside Sora.

The brunette's eyes widen with pleasure his face flushed once more, he let out a loud but soft moan that echo against the walls. He quickly covered a little embarrassed from the sound he made. Roxas then gave the boy a smirk and thrust his fingers there in that very same spot causing him to twitch and moan loudly in his mouth from the pleasure he was finally given. Roxas wanted the key bearer, he wanted him so badly but he wasn't sure if Sora was ready yet but before he can thrust another time inside Sora he found the brunette blocking his way with his hands in the way of the puckered entrance.

Roxas asked the teen, "S-Sora? What are you doing?" he asked can't help but feel a little more turned on to the way Sora was covering himself.

Sora slowly responded, "I..I want you already Roxas…"

Roxas stared at Sora for the longest time but finally answered by unzipping his pants and slipping his boxers down revealing a very hard erection. Sora blushed from staring at the huge member that Roxas pulled out and couldn't help but feel slightly nervous because of how big it was. Slowly he removed his hands from his entrance showing Roxas that he was ready for him. Roxas leaned down pressing his member against his entrance and while he did that Sora wrapped his arms around the blonde.

He whispered in the brunette's ears, "This is going to hurt…so please bear with me Sora…" Sora gave him a nod then tightens his grip around the blonde.

Roxas slowly pushed himself inside the key bearer causing tears to fall down Sora's face from the pain. Roxas couldn't help but let out a groan from how tight the brunette was squeezing him. He slowly pushed himself deeper causing Sora to tighten his grip around him. Roxas kisses Sora's cheek then began to stroke his member as he went deeper making it easier on the key bearer, Sora moaned from the stroke but tears couldn't help but fall from the pain he was right now feeling.

But all of a sudden finally after all the pain Roxas had reached the bundle nerve inside Sora making his eyes widen with shock but pleasure, then couldn't help but make and even louder moan to irrupted from his lips. Roxas blushed then finally happy that he made it inside the brunette and now they can show Sora more pleasure. He slowly began to thrust inside the boy, the key bearer moaned at every thrust given. Sora couldn't explain what he was feeling right now…for some odd reason he felt complete when he and Roxas became one. Sora felt like them being connected like this to Roxas was how it was at the beginning before Sora became a heartless.

Roxas couldn't help but to grow impatience and began to thrust inside him harder causing the bed to bang hard against the wall behind them as it creaked from the movement of the two bodies. Sora couldn't help but move his hips meeting Roxas's thrust perfectly causing the connection between the two to be even more intense than before.

"Ah...yeah…R-Roxas…haaaa...so…Ah!" moans of pleasure continued to slip out of the key bearer's, as this happened Roxas decides to sit pulling Sora with him making himself go deeper inside the brunette. Sora jerked his head back from the sudden pleasure but continues to move with Roxas's thrusts. Sora felt something tighten in his lower stomach causing the pleasure to be harder to take control of.

With out warning Sora came against his and Roxas's stomach while giving a nice long moan, when this all happened he tightened against Roxas's member making the nobody burst his warm seed inside the key bearer that came with a low groan.

They both held each other for a while panting both in a sheet of sweat from their recent session, Roxas stared at the boy that was still panting and smiled and kissed his forehead. Sora smiled cupped the nobody's face and kisses his lips.

After the kiss Roxas leaned to the brunette's ear then whispered, "I love you…" Roxas then suck the skin behind Sora's ear leaving a red mark. Sora gave the blonde a pout for the possessive act but got a smile in return.

All of sudden Sora opened his eye lids seeing that he was in his bedroom but his sheets were all wet and messy. He couldn't help but blush but began to clean up them mess he made while dreaming of Roxas.

As he got ready to go to school he stared into the mirror at the bright red hickey that was left on his neck, he couldn't help but smile and clap his hand on it. He now belonged to Roxas and to no one else.

Not the King, None of the worlds, not even Kairi.

He belonged to Roxas.

It was after his first period and Sora was staring into the sky only the images of Roxas popping into his head.

Riku came to pat Sora's shoulder to grab his attention, "Yo Sora what happened, I herd Kairi got pretty pissed last night. What happened?"

Sora replied eyes still glued to the sky, "Hm? Well she wanted to kiss me but I rejected her…"

Riku saw that his friend was in a whole other world, so couldn't help but ask, "Who are you thinking of Sora?"

Sora only giggled finally staring up and the silver haired boy with a bright smile.

"Nobody..."

**Fin**

**A/N- Sorry if this took so long but I wanted to make one based off of the story and I usually don't do that but I hope you all like it. I will be sure to make more.**

**Oh and if you guys have request what I should write, feel free to say in the reviews.**


	3. Challange 2 out of 50:After the Hours

**50 themes Challenge 2 out of 50**

**Sora and Roxas both work at KH Co as intern workers, Roxas is dealing with some issues with his girlfriend Naminé. Sadly he is behind on some work because of it. Sora sees Roxas needs some help with his work so he stays behind to help him out. What happens after hours at the office?**

_**RoxasxSora slight RoxasxNaminé SoraxKairi Roxas pov Lemon language**_

**After the Hours **

My routine in the morning is very simple for a plain man like me. I wake up next to my girlfriend, Get up wash myself, eat breakfast, and then go to another crappy day at work. Like any normal person I absolutely hated my job here in the office, but it was what paid the bills so I did my part and worked my hours so my girlfriend could get through art school. But lately Naminé and I have been fighting non-stop. It was over stupid things like the bills, contemplating whether to get a dog or not or something stupid like if there were such things as a parallel universe or something strange like that.

I walked to my desk as usual setting my suitcase on my desk unpacking all my paper work. I notice a presence behind me so I turn to see who it was. It was non other then my best friend Sora. I've known Sora since collage when we went to business school together. We both decided to get the same job so we could be friends forever. Sure it sounded a little girly and lame but that's just how close we both are. People saw us together in the office all the time they even called us twins even. Sure we look a little similar but it didn't mean we were related by blood at all.

I waved at my friend, "Yo, how's it going?" I asked. He smiled that bright smile at me which sometime made my chest grow tight, "Good, just freaking tired ya know?" He raised both his arms so he could stretch. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Sora was never a morning person, at least not how long I've known him.

"Say Roxas did you get the paper work done for Xehanort yet?" Sora asked scratching the back of his head. I gave him a frown and shook my head. He gave me a cute pout then replied, "But Roxas you said you'd have it done by today…"

I said resting my head on the palm of my hand, "I haven't been able to get anything done lately. Me and Naminé have been at it like cat's and dogs." I ended with a big yawn. He sighed and pats my shoulder, "It'll be okay soon Roxas, Me and Kairi fought a little before we got married and it's just you getting used to living with your partner." I stared up at my friend with an uneasy look.

"I don't know Sora it's been like this everyday for a while you know, I'm kind of sick of it." Sora gave me a sad look but changed the subject, "So do you need help Roxas? With the paper works I mean?" I looked up at Sora like he was a fucking saint. Would he really help me with all this work even though he has work of his own?

"Yes that would be great!", I said almost too fast. He chuckled then responded, "Well alright then I'll be here after work kay? ", I nodded then he walked into his own cubical to do his own work. I sighed with relief. With Sora's help I'm sure to get this all done! I decided to text Naminé to let her know I was staying late. She texted back and complained about me not being home enough yata yata, so I just ignored the text and went back to work.

To be honest I was sort of envious of Sora and Kairi, they were the perfect couple back in collage. Sora told me that they were childhood friends and that they decided to get together in high school. It was hard to believe that these two have known each other this long and still act so…well perfect. They decided to tie the knot after they both graduated from collage with good jobs (which was a smart choice) and get a nice house.

I sighed a little depressed. Still till this day they were the perfect couple. I wonder what their secret was. Was it because they've been together for that long? Who knows maybe I should listen to Sora's advice and just deal with me and Naminé fighting? I mean he's been with Kairi since high school so maybe he is the guy to listen to.

* * *

><p>It had been a very long day of hard work. I almost wanted to pull every strand of hair off my head. I hated my job, it sucked! Everyday having to work all these long hours and for a girlfriend that found every chance to fight with me. It was a pain in the ass. But I gave a long sigh hoping Sora would arrive soon to help me out. I rested my head on my paper work. I was so tired, I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since Naminé sent me to the couch again and I still had work to finish. I sigh letting my eyes fall for the lids were too heavy to bear much more.<p>

_I found myself inside my home in me and Naminé's bedroom. I looked around to see if there was any sign of her but she was no where to be found. But then a noise struck my ear. I herd water running in my bathroom. I decided to investigate and go into the bathroom to see who was inside. When I walked in what I saw made my whole face flushed. It was Sora…he was naked in my shower. And since the doors to my shower were very clear I could see every thing. Sora wasn't that buff in fact his body was very slender and slightly delicate. He saw that I had walked in on him but he only smiled. I blinked confused._

_Sora then opened the shower door staring at me with those sky blue eyes. He slowly spoke, "Would you like to join?"_

_My whole face turned red. I felt so warm on my face and a slight throb down stairs. I never knew Sora could talk this…well this fucking sexy. He walked out of the shower dripping wet. My jaw hung open watching every single drop travel down his body. I felt another throb. He then walked towards me and when Sora finally reached he wrapped his arms around my neck pressing his entire wet body onto my clothed one. He stared strait into my eyes making a sharp surge of pleasure run down my entire body. He smiled once more and leaned in, his face closer to mine. My heart was beating fast I felt my face was burning from heat. I slowly wrapped my arms around Sora taking a hold of his slick wet body. I felt his breath against my lips. We almost connected in till…_

"Roxas!", I suddenly opened my eyes finding myself back at my desk. I saw that Sora was behind me and I could only guess he was the one to call my name to snap me out of that strange dream. I stared up with dazed eyes seeing Sora with his arms behind his head smiling.

"Man Roxas you were sleeping like a log." Sora chuckled, "Did you not get any sleep Roxas?."

I stretched my arms and gave my friend a nod. It was really a weird dream. I never once thought of Sora in that way, we were only friends. So what was with the erotic dream? That was when I notice I had a slight bulge in my pants. I cursed under my breath and try to calm myself down by thinking of things that could turn me off. I notice in the corner of my eye Sora staring at me confused.

"Roxas are you alright?", I flinched from the question but quickly calmed down. Well at least try to it was hard to calm down when the guy you were just dreaming about is staring at you with those damn adorable blue eyes. Got it was pure- w-wait what am I saying! Sora is a friend and only a friend plus he's a married man. I mean I was one of his grooms men how could I even have slight thoughts of a relationship! Am I really that inconsiderate?

"Roxas did you here me? Are you okay?" Sora asked me once more. I finally decided to answer him, "Yeah I'm fine." I game him a smile that would give him his answer.

* * *

><p>We had been sitting at my desk for a couple hours now doing all of my paper work. We talked every now and then but it wasn't always much. I wondered, maybe this was my chance to ask Sora what to really do and how to handle Naminé.<p>

I looked at him as he was staring down at one of the sheets of paper. I slowly spoke," Hey Sora…"

He looked up at me and replied, "Yes Roxas?"

"How do you do it Sora? How do you handle Kairi when you two fight?" He stared at me for a moment and looked down with a frown on his face. I raised my brow wondering what's gotten into him all of a sudden.

"Hey Roxas can I tell you something?" he asked me. I stared at him confused but answered, "Yeah sure what is it?"

"Well things aren't going very well between me and Kairi."

My jaw could have dropped to the ground. I was shocked out of my life. Sora and Kairi the perfect couple not doing well. Maybe it was trouble in paradise.

"W-What do you mean Sora."

"Well, a couple of months ago I came home finding Kairi and Riku doing it on the couch. She told me she was only curious and she doesn't like Riku like that." He gave me a sad smile which didn't suit the brunette at all.

"Of course I believed her, but….soon it became an everyday thing where I always find myself walking in on them. I'm thinking about filing a divorce because w-well…." His voice became uneasy. Tears started falling from those sky blue eyes, "I just can't take it anymore Roxas….they were both my friends….I've known Riku longer then Kairi I thought he would of at least….I don't know anymore it all hurts…" he held himself. I reached for him and pulled Sora into my arms. He was warm….

"You know it was Kairi's dream to go into to business… I thought it was mine too but…I find that I fucking hate it." I couldn't help but chuckle and respond, "Join the club…"

"You hate it too Roxas?" He rose staring into my eyes. I gave him my response by nodding.

"You know Sora I used to think Naminé was my soul mate…. But lately we do nothing but argue everyday, I mean all she does is complain about everything when it's me who's working my ass to get her through collage…. I just don't think it's worth it." I looked down at Sora who was looking strait into my eyes. He responded in such a blank and cold tone, "End it…"

It was a surprise response to hear from Sora of all people. He's usually so warm and friendly, hearing such a response was so out of character.

"Why try to go through the rest of your relationship if it's as broken as it is. End it Roxas it's not worth the heart break…."

Perhaps Sora's right, there's nothing I can do…. Me and Naminé is a relationship that isn't meant to be. But it really sucks though, working this hard for nothing.

Sora suddenly rose from his seat and grabbed all the paper work shredding it all to nothing. My eyes widen, "Sora what the hell are you doing?"

Sora turned and gave me a grin, "Let's trash this place Roxas! It'll be our way of quitting this stupid job for good!", I couldn't help but smile. Yes now knowing I don't want to be with Naminé anymore. So why not go with Sora's silly plan, "Yeah lets show them how we really felt."

Sora chuckled then be can to tear every paper in his sight and push ever device to the floor. We both trashed most of the cubicles. Me and Sora were now outside of our soon to be x-boss Xehanort office. We both smiled at each other and we both entered the office.

"So what should we do Roxas what should we do! Oh I now we should un-organize everything! He'll be so pissed!" Sora chuckled contemplating his new plan. I couldn't help but stare at his smiling face, I've never really seen Sora this happy before…perhaps the other smiles Sora had shown were fake… I couldn't help but blush at the sight. Then suddenly the dream I had struck my head again. But why again? Was I really attracted to Sora in that way? Maybe I should ask him in a way that doesn't lead strait to the point.

"Hey Sora?" I asked while sitting in Xehanort's chair rolling my back against the wall..

"Hmm?" he responded. I gave a big sigh and slowly asked him, "Have you ever thought of being with someone else besides Kairi?"

Sora stared at me for a moment then took a seat onto of Xehanort's desk right in front of me, hands both gripping the edge of the wooden desk.

He then replied, "Well back then I didn't but I've been noticing now that there are a lot of others that could probably make me a hundred times happier then Kairi ever could."

"Really like who?" I asked a little too fast. He gave me a smile then stuck his tongue out, "Not telling~" he giggled. I couldn't help but blush from his teasing. I mean what are the chances that Sora might be attracted to me like I am to him…?

"So do you like anyone else?" Sora asked me. I looked at him and gave him a nod. I couldn't help but blush slightly. He gave me another big smile, Oh really! Who! Who!" he asked very eagerly.

I couldn't help but chuckle and reply; "Now why should I tell you when I'm still in the dark about yours?" he gave me a big pout and started kicking his legs, "No fair! I wanna know!"

"Alright, Alright I'll give you a clue if you give me one first."

"Okay! Lets see they have blonde hair and blue eyes and they work in this building!"

Hmm blond hair and blue eyes and they work here could he be talking about Larxene? But she doesn't look like the type of women Sora would want to be with?

"Kay, Kay now tell me yours!", Sora demanded. I smiled and rested my chin on my hand, "Mine is brunette has sky blue eyes and they work here as well." Sora looked confuse trying to think who I might want. I was obviously describing him but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm stuck Roxas who is she?" I only chuckled. Maybe I should tell him…but I was scared to say though. I've already lost my girlfriend and my job. I don't want to lose my best friend either.

"I'll tell you my clue once more but more clearly, but promise Sora what ever I tell you we'll still be friends…"

"Of course Roxas!" Sora smiled. I gave a long sigh and slowly got up from the chair and walked towards Sora, "Sky Blue Eyes, Dark Hair, and…" as I was saying the last one I made it so I was in between Sora's legs and very close to him, "and **He **works here…" I said almost whispering. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed.

"Can you guess who it is Sora…?" he almost gulped but slowly wrapped his arms around my neck and replied, "I have a few good guesses yes.." he smiled still blushing and continued, "Can you guess mine Roxas?" his face drew closer to mine. That's when it hit me blonde hair blue eyes! That's me! Sora…he actually likes me like that…. That's when I decided to claim his lips with my own kissing him deeply. His eyes closed in the kiss and so did mine. Feeling Sora's lips…it felt so good... My whole body was tingling with warmth. And just from this one little kiss.

As we kissed, I pushed all Xehanort's crap off the desk to make room to push Sora against the desk. I broke the kiss staring into those eyes, but he grew impatient and gripped the back of my hair pushing me down to kiss him again. We both moaned as we kissed passionately on the desk. As we kissed my hand traveled to Sora's thigh stroking it was we continued to kiss.

It felt so good…. His skin, his taste, and his sent. I was already this hard and we haven't even gotten to second base yet. The though made my other hand travel up his shirt to have my fingers twist and tease his nipple. He moaned a little louder from the touch. I deiced to break the kiss and suck and bite his neck. While I did that I felt him grind against my groin. He was just as hard as me, so I decided to grind back to create a friction between us. God I felt so hot… I needed to feel more of him, more of Sora. I quickly rose just to take off my long sleeved shirt. Sora stared up resting his hand on my chest. His touch was like a burn from fire. I quickly went back down to claim those lips. God those soft lips, how can even think about kissing Naminé again after this? I wanted to see more of Sora, so I took off his shirt and undid his belt buckle so I can take it off. I then quickly undid his pants and pulled both his black slacks and boxers off freeing his erection.

The sight before me should be seen by no one else but me, Sora looked so god damn sexy. I could of cum just from the sight of him. But then I realized something.

"Shit…", I blurted out. Sora stared up at me confused and asked, "What's wrong Roxas? D-Did you change your mind after seeing me like this…?" Sora asked sadly covering himself.

I immediately shook my head replying, "No, No, No! It's just…" I blushed then gulped. "I don't know how….to do it…."

Sora stared at me for a minute than began to giggle. My blush quickly brightened I felt embarrassed especially now Sora's laughing at me. Now he probably doesn't want to do it…

"Its fine Roxas I'll help." Sora said with a smile. Wait **help**! How the hell does Sora…

"If your wondering how I know it's because back then me and Riku went out and we were very active." Sora explained. Oh that kind of explains it. It also explains why Sora was really sad hearing about Riku and Kairi sleeping together. It wasn't just because of Kairi.

"O-Okay…So how do I…?" I asked hesitating.

"Well first I do this." He pushed me up and made me sit on Xehanort's chair. Then he lowered to my groin and unzipped my pants. This made my heart race. He then pulled my boxers down releasing my hard member. I saw him stare at it for a minute he smiled up at me, "I bet Naminé appreciated you in bed."

I chuckled, "Yes it was probably the only thing about me that she loved."

He frowned and grabbed the base of my member, "That's a shame…" my brow rose confused. He continued, "Because I think there are more things about you to love then your size…" My eyes widen and I blushed from the little speech. He slowly pressed his lips against my member kissing it. The contact made me hiss. Then he finally slid it inside his mouth sucking it softly. I jerked my head back as he did this. I then felt him pull my member in deeper and as he was doing this he stroked the base with one hand and fondled my balls with another. I couldn't help but let out a moan. This felt so fucking good, having Sora sucking me better than any women I have ever been with. I was completely lost in a trance of pleasure as he did this. I wanted to see, so I took a look down at him. And the sight before me dear God, I was surprise I didn't cum on the spot. Sora's eyes were dazed as he was sucking me, face flushed, and his member was gushing pre-cum. I wanted him…god I wanted him, but I didn't even know how to have him….

He slowly stopped giving one last lick on my now rock hard cock.

"S-So what do I do now?" I asked clueless. He stared at me then he pulled my hand to his mouth kissing the tips of my fingers and slowly begun to suck on each finger. This made my whole face flush. But I was still very confused on why he needed me to do this. After he layered my fingers with his saliva he bends over stomach on the wooden desk. He grabs then spreads his checks revealing a pink puckered hole. I almost drooled at the sight.

"I need you to finger me Roxas…" Sora ordered almost desperate. I gulped then slowly responded, "Okay…."

"But one finger at a time…" he said before I attempted to shove all three. I nodded and slowly slip one finger inside him. I felt him tense a little; it was really tight inside Sora. I knew homosexuals usually had sex through the butt. But what confused me about is how can ukes get off from it? What was it about having sex through the ass was so thrilling for the uke? But suddenly Sora answered my question as I hit something inside him. It was some place shallow inside Sora and it made his head jerk and his body tremble, then moan louder then before, "Ahhh Ah! Roxas! Do that again!" he said breathlessly. My face flushed even more and I did as Sora commanded and hit that place again. He moaned again. Hearing him moan like that made my cock twitch. I hit the spot again but this time harder, Sora looked like a hot mess as I did this. God he looked so sexy. I then just started to repeatedly hit the same spot dead on. I even started adding fingers after at least eight times thrusting my fingers into Sora.

He turned his gaze at me making me freeze at the spot, "Roxas that's enough…" I stop pulling my fingers out. He turns so now he is sitting on the desk while I'm In between his legs again.

"S-So what do I-" he cuts me off with a kiss and breaks it smiling at me, " I think you know very well what's next Roxas" he was right I did know… I just wasn't sure… So I made him lay on his back, and after I took a hold of my member. Sora widens his legs for me so it would be easier for me. I appreciated it, plus seeing him like that was so sexy….Everything about Sora was sexy…I just was too stupid and busy to just notice it now.

I slowly pressed my cock again his puckered hole. He flinched at the touch. I finally pushed myself into Sora. Holy hell it was tight! But it felt so good…so tight. I herd him whimper though, as if he was in pain. I saw his brow was furrowed and his eyes were full of tears. Was I hurting him?

"Sora should I pull out?" I asked worried. But he only shook his head and replied, "I-It's okay Roxas…nnnn…this is normal…j-just try to find that spot again…"

I gave him a nod and slowly moved deeper in till I felt that same shallow spot again. I saw his eyes roll back and him moaning arching his back.

"R-Roxas hit there again…", I gave him a nod and began to move my hips thrusting into that same spot. That's when the real fun began. I grabbed a hold of Sora's hip and began to thrust harder and faster inside my brunette. Hehe mine… I like the sound of that.

God it felt good the sound of skin slapping against each other. The sound of Sora moan my name ask I thrust deeper inside him, and even the sight before me of me fucking…no this isn't just mere fucking like a one night stand….This was love…I sound cheese but it was the truth. This was love…

Sora wrapped his arms around my neck so our chests were sliding against each other as I was thrusting inside of him. I was starting to feel something inside me tighten…like a strong knot… I was close…God I was close. But I didn't want this to end… not so soon.

"Ah Haaaa R-Roxas I-I'm gonna haa I-" before he could finish sticky white waves of cum spews against our chest and some of it on Xehanort's desk. As he came I felt him tighten which put me over the edge. I let out one drier groan, which was my loudest and came inside Sora.

We were both panting and dripping sweat on the desk. I stared at him and he stared back at me. In less then a second we kiss passionately and as we kiss I pull out leaving a trail of cum behind. I slowly broke the kiss stroking his cheek staring into his eyes. I never realized my feelings for Sora…maybe it was because we were both taken and distracted by others…I never really got the chance just to look.

He suddenly giggled, "Wow Xehanort is gonna be pissed." I couldn't help but laugh giving him an agreeing nod. It was true we had trash Xehanort's office the worst.

I got up and tucked myself in and button my shirt up saying, "We better head out it's almost morning…"

Sora sat up surprised, "What really, we've been here all night?" I gave him a nod and smiled.

He got up and got dressed as well. After getting dressed we were both standing in front of the office once more. Sora stood there thinking.

"I feel like something's missing…" he said thinking some more. I thought as well. Then I figured out the perfect thing. I grabbed the red paint that was for a painting on the walls (that we ruined by the way) and painted on Xehanort's office door, **'WE QUIT ASSHOLE- love Sora and Roxas' **Sora gave me a grin and hugged me giving me a chaste kiss, "That was it." He grinned and I smiled.

"So what now?" I asked him while holding him closely in my arms. He only smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my forehead.

He then replied, "Lets go somewhere to eat for breakfasts before we face our soon to be ex's"

I kissed his cheek while walking out the door, "Only if you pay because I just lost my job." I chuckled. He gave me a pout and replied, "Hey I lost mine too, we split the check you cheapskate!"

"Alright, Alright." I replied chuckling and giving him one last kiss. I had never felt this happy in my life…It was nice.

I think I can get used to this.

**Fin**

**A/N: Soooo? Watcha think? Is it good? It took me forever that's for sure! But I liked how it turned out. Please tell me how you all think. I'm beginning you all to review plz! Thanks fur reading. **


	4. Challenge 3 out of 50:Our Secrets

**50 Theme Challenge 3 out of 50 **

**Twins always share a secret that everyone around them is always oblivious to. Roxas and Sora have always been close in a sinful way. But both have different goals. Roxas wants go into music with his friends Xion and Axel. While Sora wants to join the peace core to help the world. What will these brothers do after their separation? **

Warnings- _RoxasxSora AxelxRoxas and SoraxKairi twincest sprinkles of lemon_

**Our Secrets **

"_Ahhh~ Roxas p-please I…this is wrong…." Sora tries to stop his younger twin. But Roxas only chuckled continuing to thrust inside his brother. How could Sora even suggest that now? They both agreed to this experiment and they were already passed all of the bases. So what could Sora possibly say to stop this now of all times? _

"_I-I AHH...That feels good ha-harder Roxas…" Sora moaned arching his back to the movement._

"_Make up your mind Sora…" Roxas replied lying against Sora so their chests would move against each other as he thrusts. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of Sora and Roxas' moans and rhythm of slaps against the skin as Roxas thrust harder inside Sora as he suggested. God the feeling of Roxas inside him, it made Sora go insane. What could they possibly be thinking? Having sex with your twin? Your male twin? But it felt so god damn good! Sora could only wrapped his arms around the blond and claw his back as he penetrated deeper and deeper inside him. They only stared at each other for a moment before they locked their lips. The taste of his older twin, and how tight he is was utter bliss. Roxas could only imagine what would happen if his parents came home right now and caught them sleeping together. But he decided to not worry about it and concentrate on his brother. _

"_R-Roxas I-I'm close….I'm g-gonna cum…" Sora said in between the kisses. Roxas nodded agreeing and began to thrust more recklessly inside the brunette. He was close as well any moment now he would just about-_

"**ROXAS WAKE UP!"**

Suddenly blue eyes open slowly, seeing he was on top of his twin brother and the look of it he has a huge erection pressing against said brother.

"Roxas you were humping me in your sleep again…" Sora explained blushing.

Roxas rolled off his older twin and stretched his arms waking up. He then sat up scratching his head yawning.

Roxas then thought, _'Hm I was dreaming of me and Sora's first time. That was over 4 years ago_'

Yes Roxas and Sora both did it when they were fourteen now they're both eighteen and out of school. Sora and Roxas both live in California and just finished high school. They live in a small area called twilight town that is in the suburbs. Sora and Roxas have always had this kind of relationship behind everyone's back including their friends and family. It was best to keep this a secret because two twins sleeping together. It would sure to disgust some people. But this was Sora and Roxas's love. They couldn't control it.

Speaking of not controlling…

"_Sighs _again Roxas? You're more horning than a bunny in heat, but I guess it can't be helped." Sora then went under the covers of their bed and while under he pulled down Roxas's boxers releasing the erection from the clothing. After releasing the hard cock Sora quickly swallowed the member whole sucking it hard while stroking the bottom. Roxas jerked his head back covering his mouth trying to prevent himself from waking his parents from his groans. As Sora continued to suck his twin, Roxas out of lust, pushed Sora deeper inside him. Roxas was always a little impatient when it came to having sex with Sora. So Sora was used to Roxas pushing him deeper. He hated to admit it but after having so much oral sex with him, Sora no longer had a gag reflex so if Roxas wanted to thrust deep against Sora's throat, Sora would feel nothing but more turned on pleasuring Roxas.

After a few hard sucks Roxas jerked his head back holding in his loud moan while Sora was already milking him for all its worth. After swallowing all of his brother's semen Sora got up to take a cold shower. Roxas stared at the bathroom panting knowing that they had to meet with Xion and Axel this morning in Xion's garage, so it was probably smart if Roxas didn't suck off Sora too. It would turn into a cycle if he did.

**TWINCEST**

Sora and Roxas were at the table eating with their parents Cloud and Aerith. Sora has more of Cloud's gravity defying hair and his blue eyes but his mother's hair color and her kind generous personality. While Roxas also has a little of his dad's hair, but more of a mix of dirty blonde thanks to Aerith. Eye color aqua blue also mixed a little between the parents, and his personality was calm like his father but he still had a little of his mothers spunk.

"So what are you boys doing today?" Aerith asked her boys.

Sora replied while mouth was full, "Wu gunna wehus toda at xiunz! (We're gonna rehearse today at Xion's)" Luckily everyone can understand Sora since they were all oh so too used to it. But it annoyed the crap out of Cloud and Roxas so the father was the first to say, "Sora, don't talk while you're eating…"

Sora quickly swallows his food; "Sorry…" he apologized.

"But I do have the question for you both… What on earth are you both going to do now that you've graduated high school?"

Roxas smiled at his father and said, "We're gonna try to make our band famous, I mean we already have a manager and everything. It's going to be awesome!" Yes Roxas's heart and soul was in music. It was his second passion besides Sora that he worked almost his whole life for. It was perfect, him and his brother and two best friends are in a band and soon will be heard everywhere.

"That's great Roxas, I wish you both luck." Aerith smiled at her two boys. Their father was also smiling glad that both of his boys get to live their dreams. But one thing caught his eye that was a big surprise, Sora was frowning. But why shouldn't he be happy like the rest of his family? He'll have to confront him about that later.

**TWINCEST**

After the breakfast with their parents, Roxas and Sora were already walking to Xion's house. While walking Sora was holding his guitar. Roxas knew how to play the guitar just like his older twin, but he knew how to sing and Sora didn't so it was fair for him to play the guitar.

Roxas and Sora formed their band _Sea-Salt Ice Cream_ six years back just after they learned how to play guitar. Who also resides in the band is Xion who plays base and whose parents Zack and Tifa (who are musicians themselves) provide a sound studio for their music. Their other friend Axel plays the drums, and has been friends with Roxas since pre-school. At first it was just Sora and Roxas but when they found out that Axel could play drums they allowed him to join in the 7th grade. Then Xion joined sophomore year in high school finally completing their band. Things have been going awesome ever since. Xion and Sora made plenty of new lyrics for Roxas to sing, and while doing that Roxas and Axel would always find a good tune to go with the lyrics. So thanks to their team work they have been getting things done right away even before getting out of high school. After completing their first song they decided to play for an audience. While Sora and Axel was pumped up, Xion and Roxas have been nervous wrecks. So Sora and Axel decided to help their fellow band mates. Axel by pep talking Xion and Sora by well,** relieving** Roxas of any unnecessary stress. After that Roxas and Xion were just as pumped as their friends and they went onto stage with full confidence.

After playing their first gig (which went great) they caught the eye of a manager named Terra with his assistant Aqua. They told the band that they had talent and they should make good use of it and join up with them after they finished high school. And Roxas attended to do just that. But what was still worrying him though was the fact that his big brother wasn't as excited as he'd been.

While they were getting ready for practice he saw that his brother was moping again. So Roxas then finally decided to confront Sora about this weird attitude.

"Hey Sora?" Roxas asked his brother to catch his attention. Sora stared up responding at the question with a nod. Roxas inhaled then exhaled finally asking his real question, "What's up with you today Sora? You're not acting like yourself at all… I'm worried. "

Sora then gave his brother a convincing smile and shook his head, "It's nothing Roxas I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure…"

"Hey are you guys done chit chatting? Some of us like to get this done before my funeral!" Axel yelled at his friends impatiently. The twins both rolled their eyes then got in position in the garage. As soon as Roxas made the count down to begin to play Sora didn't play while the rest were doing their part.

Immediately everyone stopped noticing that Sora hadn't even begun to play yet. It looked as though he was spaced out.

"Hey Sora what's up with you today?" Roxas asked his older twin.

Sora stared at his twin brother then at his friends he looked down sad, "G-Guys…I…I can't be in the band anymore.."

Everyone exclaimed at the brunette, "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**

"But Sora we've planned this since we were 12!" Roxas yelled at his twin.

"Sora you come up with all the best parts of the lyrics I can't write without you!", Xion yelled at her lyric partner.

"And you're best at playing guitar Sora! You can't quit on us now!" Axel tries to talk some sense to his friend.

Sora only shook his head at all of them and gave them a big smile, "I've already decided what I want to do… I want to help the world so….I joined the peace core with Riku…"

Everyone stared at him with shock but then Xion explained, "But Sora you need a collage degree to join…"

Axel also explained, "And plus that shit makes you go place where we can't even afford to see you!."

"I know, I know, but thanks to me and Riku's grades they said they'd let us join and I know it might be a while in till we see each other again but it won't be forever…", Sora explained to Xion and Axel.

"Roxas you can't let him do this!" Xion pleaded her friend.

"Yeah we can't be a band without our guitar player…" Axel told Roxas as well.

Roxas only stared at Sora for a moment and looked at both Xion and Axel. He saw how determined his twin was to do this. He only walked towards him taking Sora's guitar, "I wish you luck Sor…" Roxas smiled at his brother calling him by his nick name when they were young….

Sora smiled as well and replied, "You too Roxy! Become the greatest band in the Universe." Sora gave his friends a bright grin.

Sora gave his now ex-band mates a group hug. Xion was in tears as they all hugged. Axel rustled Sora's spiky mane. And as of Roxas he held onto Sora's waist tightly.

Scared to let go, even for a second.

**TWINCEST**

The Strife family was at the airport waving good-bye to Sora as he was boarding the plane. After the painful hug from his mother and his hair getting messed up from his father ruffling it, and lastly one last glance at his younger brother, Sora entered the plane. Roxas almost felt part of himself was gone already. He always did think of Sora as his other half. But it was so god damn painful to think about.

Two days before Sora had left they decided to…. or Roxas decided to end their relationship there. Sora was against it but Roxas was able to convince his older brother to give in.

That night they had sex one last time, for closure really. After Sora was the last to orgasm for the third time that night, they were both in tears holding each other tightly to scare to let go, scared that reality would finally hit if they lost grasp of each other.

Sadly reality will never go away. We must learn to accept it no matter how much we don't want to live it. Sooner or later Roxas and Sora had to let go and clean up. Sora had to finish packing the last of his things. And Roxas had to mentally prepare himself for his brother's soon to be absence.

The last thing they did before they headed to the air port Roxas had given Sora his little crystal ball he won in a fencing tournament in high school. Besides Sora it was his most precious item. And he wanted Sora to carry it. Usually he wouldn't trust Sora with shit since he tended to lose a lot of his own things, but Roxas knew in his soul that Sora would not lose it. He knew once Sora returns he would find his crystal ball in perfect condition. He knew his brother could be trusted.

After ten minutes had passed the plane was ready to take off. Roxas immediately ran to window staring at the plane watching it take off feeling his heart shattering the higher it flew. He slowly backed away from the window walking towards his parents.

Aerith looked at her son with concern, "Will you be alright Roxas?" she stroked his forehead pushing his bangs up.

Roxas looked up at his parents with a sad smile and replied, "I'll be fine."

And that was that. Sora was now gone. Who knows what he'll look like the next time he sees him, but Roxas knew that his brother would always be his one and only soul mate. But he'll learn to manage with second best. Some day he'll find real closure.

_8 years later_

Roxas was in his apartment strumming his guitar. His mind relaxed after the sex with Axel.

After a rough four years of depression even though the band was doing excellent even though they were down one member. Roxas couldn't help but be sad from his missing brother. Sora really did take half of his heart after leaving him in twilight town. But thanks to Axel his heart was slowly healing. Axel had confessed his feelings to Roxas after their first really big concert. Roxas guessed his confidence rose even more than normal after their concert. Roxas decided to accept Axel thinking it would help him forget Sora.

I didn't but it was nice to have someone lying next to you after you woke up. Xion fully supported them and was happy that they got together. Xion's confidence rose a lot after they got really famous. Having fans really help her with her self esteem. She even got herself a boyfriend. His name was Zexion he was actually a writer but he said he likes reading them in stead of writing them. Roxas read one of his books once and was really surprised how good it was. He wonders why he hadn't heard of him before.

As Roxas was laying there strumming his guitar Axel walked in with their laptop.

"Hey Rox you got an email, I don't recognize the username though." Axel said looking at the screen puzzled.

"It's probably just a fan that found my account again." Roxas explain still playing his guitar. Roxas wasn't one of those musicians who like a lot of attention to his personal life so he usually made account on the internet not reviling his identity. But once in a while someone would figure out it was him and he's have to delete his account and make a new one. He prefers to use msn over facebook or twitter because he thought those sites were just overrated.

Axel out of curiosity clicked the new email and after reading his eyes went wide and he immediately handed the laptop to his boyfriend, forcing Roxas to set his guitar down.

Roxas looked at Axel with a confused look.

"Just read it Rox!" The drum player yelled.

Roxas rolled his eyes and did as instructed.

_To-CheckerPeace _

_From-PapuBoy _

_Hey Roxy it's me Sora, don't ask but I actually just made this account today. I'm home. I know it's sort of a surprise. But when I try to write to you, but you never replied and I wasn't sure if you got my letters. And when I paid extra to call you I guess your number changed. So when I called mom and dad they were thrilled I was coming home but they told me you haven't really kept contact because you didn't want them to be harassed by the paparazzi so they didn't know your number either but they did ay you had a secret email but I don't own a computer and it's not really available here so me and…. Well I can't help but feel shy because I never got the chance to write about her but yeah I'm married now to the most wonderful girl I've been married with her for 6 years and we have a two year old girl named Xirena. She's so beautiful she has my brown hair and her mother's beautiful skin she also has my eyes. I love her so much! I can't wait for you to meet my little family I've created. Anyway we left Destiny Island and we made it home to twilight town. I heard you live in LA! You're such a cool rock star now huh? I can't wait to see you guys play! But I hope to see you soon Roxy! Call me._

_Love Sor._

_P.S. If you want your crystal back I have it. So when we see each other I'll be sure to give it back._

Roxas couldn't help but smile at the last few sentences. But he couldn't help but feel sad Sora had moved on to. A little part of him had hoped he was still single. But that was just asking too much. Roxas then slowly closed the black and white checkered laptop.

Axel looked at his boyfriend, "Are you going to see him?"

"Yeah but I'm going alone. I need to talk to him about something." Roxas replied deciding to pay surprise visit to his family. Getting up putting on his normal black wig when ever he left their large expensive apartment. Luckily there was no way the paparazzi could sneak in so when ever he walked out wearing his wig and green contacts, that he was currently putting on, he would walk out no one would recognize him and he would drive away normally.

"About what? I want to see him too!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas changed his clothes and then walked up to Axel.

"It'll be easier this way. We'll see him when things settle down with the paparazzi. But I need to see him now and if we all go the paparazzi will be all over it." Roxas explained.

Axel sighed and gave Roxas a peck on the lips. Roxas kissed his cheek then headed out making sure to grab some water bottles because it was going to be a long drive.

**TWINCEST**

After a couple of days on the road, still wearing his wig and contacts not taking any chances. As soon as Roxas was in his hometown he took his disguise off, knowing no one from home would rat him out to the Paparazzi.

After driving home he saw a car he's never seen before assuming it was Sora's. He got out slowly walking up to his old home slowly knocking the door. Inside he was shaking very anxious after 8 years of Sora not being here.

After a minute his mother Aerith had answer the door. As soon as she saw Roxas she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MY BABY! OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN A YEAR! I'M SO HAPPY!" Aerith immediately hugged her youngest son ( by 2 minutes mind you) almost lifting him if it wasn't for her age. She immediately brought him in leading him in the living room.

He saw his father on his couch he smiled and walked to his son giving him a rare hug. Roxas hugged back glad that his parents were so happy to see him. But after the short hug Cloud wrapped his arm over Aerith's shoulder signaling the direction of the backyard.

Roxas immediately walked to the back yard opening the sliding door slowly finding Sora and a girl with slightly dark auburn hair. Sora was holding the two year old girl throwing her into the air catching her then kissing her stomach making her giggle. Roxas almost cried at the beautiful sight. The girl he assumes is his wife Kairi looked to be a perfect match for his brother. Roxas was glad he really was, but he couldn't help but feel heart broken at the same time. But he held back the sad tears and made sure to give a big smile.

"Hey Sor! You finally have someone to play with that acts like your age!" Roxas yelled

The married couple both looked back staring at Roxas. Sora's eyes were wide and he slowly handed Xirena to Kairi running strait to Roxas giving him a really big hug. Roxas of coarse hugged back. That was when he couldn't hold back the tears anymore and the twin brothers broke down right then and there.

**TWINCEST**

After Sora and Roxas hugged Sora made sure to introduce his wife to Roxas. She was actually a huge fan of the band. She was a little upset that Sora kept it a secret from her but he was quickly forgiven.

Roxas hated to admit it, but he really did love Kairi she was so nice and really was the perfect girl for Sora. He was glad if it wasn't him with Sora Kairi was the one to be with him. During their talk Roxas was sure to tell Sora about him and Axel. Sora was really happy to hear that and congratulated me. After that they all had dinner and as soon as everyone was in bed Roxas and Sora snuck out in Sora's car to the clock tower where him, Sora, Xion and Axel hung out when they were all still a band.

Sora was staring out at the moonlight with a smile on his face leaning back against the clock resting on his arms, while Roxas was leaning forward resting his arms on his thighs.

"It's felt like ages since I've been up here." Sora said breaking the silence.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah…."

"I've really missed you Roxy." Sora said now staring at his brother's face, "It was hard the first couple of years."

"I had a bit of a hard time too. But I eventually got through it…" Roxas stared back.

"Me too… Oh! I almost forgot!" Sora sat up and put his hand in his pocket grabbing something. When he finally grabbed revealing to Roxas what it was it was the blue crystal ball. He stared up at Sora.

"Told ya I wouldn't lose it!" Sora grinned.

Roxas immediately kissed Sora, wrapping his arms around his waste kissing him deeply. Sora was shocked at first almost pushed off but quickly closed his eyes giving in wrapping his arms around Roxas waist missing the taste of his younger twin. Both their emotions for each other were shown through that deep kiss. Tears slowly flowing down their cheeks. Knowing full well this was the last time they could show their emotions for each other.

After breaking the heated kiss Roxas gripped Sora's hand that was holding his precious crystal. He grabbed it and staring at Sora's face stroking it gently.

Roxas then whispered, " I will always love you…" He then threw the crystal as hard as he could making it fall into the dark night.

Sora looked at him confused.

Roxas explained, "We can never be together again like we once were we have different lives. Not only that but we have to think about also our family and loved ones."

Sora stared at Roxas tears flowing faster down his check gripping Roxas hand tightly, giving him a nod, "I love Kairi I really do but Roxas…you will always be the first one in my heart…"

"Same here."

Sora and Roxas gave each other one last kiss.

This kiss was the last affection they ever showed each other that passed the border of brotherhood. No more Kisses, No more Embraces, No More Sex.

They will keep one thing though.

They will keep a secret that they still love each other more than just brothers. To their graves no one will ever know that Roxas and Sora Strife….

Ever love each other more than just brothers.

_The End_

**Author Notes- This story was really awkward to write at first but after a while I found a way to write it all out and I'm really happy how it came out. And I'm sorry if they didn't end up together but I just wanted to make something very different! Anyway hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Challenge 4 out of 50:Blissful Pain

**50 Theme Challenge 4 out of 50 **

**He's been following me for a long time. I have no idea how to stop him. I have a feeling he will kill me, and very soon. The question is who is he, and why does he want me dead so badly?**

_Couple-RoxasxSora mention RikuxSora_

_Genre-Horror/Mystery _

_Warnings-Blood and Gore, slight Rape, Sadistic Roxas, lemon, OOC, AU_

_Sora's POV_

**Blissful Pain**

I don't know how long it's been since he's haunt me, but I know he wants me dead. He hates me and I have no idea why. I try my best to ignore him, but its no use. Whenever I try, I wake up with cuts on my wrists and legs. So I have no choice but to acknowledge that he's there. When I told my boyfriend Riku about him, he demanded I call the police. I had already tried. He's always never to be found whenever they show up.

He writes me letters all the time. He wrote to me that his name is Roxas and described to me what he looks like. He said that he has dirty blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

I always seem to find him wherever I go. I see him out my window when I try to go to sleep or next to my door when I walk home from work. He always has this sadistic smirk on his face and blood lust in his eyes. It makes me shiver whenever I see him. There are days when I go to bed crying just praying he would leave me alone. But he will never go away, I know that now. Because I've tried everything in my power to get rid of him, but Roxas is here to stay.

It was time that I accept that.

I live a life with and man I love and a man I fear. I know one day Roxas will be the on that ends my life, but for now I'll enjoy my life with Riku.

* * *

><p>Today was just like any other normal day. I was walking home from the bus stop near my house. I was thinking of what I should make for dinner, but all my thoughts stop as soon as I entered my home. The first thing I found was a trail of blood on the floor that came from my bedroom. My heart beat doubled in speed.<p>

I was scared but I called out for my lover, "Riku!?"

I was answered by silence. I hesitated a moment before I decided to follow the trail of blood. It leads me to the bathroom at the end of the hall. The smell of blood and death was strong, I couldn't help but cover my nose. I was so scared I was trembling. I didn't want to open the door. Fuck I was frighten to find what was behind it. I couldn't help but start crying hoping to god it wasn't what I was though it was.

With a trembling hand I slowly opened the door, the scent of blood and flesh stronger then ever. My hopes were shattered when I saw Riku there cut up in pieces floating in a bathtub filled with his own blood. He looked like he's been dead all day.

I fell on my knees both hands on the floor in tears falling like rain drops. I was terrified because I knew Roxas is the one who did this, and I knew it was my fault. If I wasn't so selfish by staying with Riku just because I was scared of Roxas, he would still be alive with another person who would have been better for him. I should have known Roxas would kill Riku, he loves my pain. What better way to hurt me than killing my most important person.

I jerked my head up screaming at the top of my lungs, "RIKU!"

But all of a sudden out of no where I felt a knife on my throat.

"Get up…"The dark voice commanded.

I knew it was him. I knew what Roxas came here to do. He's here to kill me. Well he can do whatever he wants to me now. I no longer care, without Riku I'm just this broken person without a heart. At least when Roxas ends my life I could be with Riku again.

Roxas slowly lift me up by pulling my hair, knife still against my throat. Weird thing though, I felt no pain from him yanking my hair. I suppose I was too frightened to care.

He soon leads me to my bedroom where the bed was covered in stains of blood. I assume this is where he killed Riku. I couldn't help but let out a few sobs at the thought of Riku getting stabbed by Roxas.

He laid me down on the bed, then said laying his knife lightly against my lips, "Shush now, don't cry. If it'll make you feel better, what he felt when I killed him is nothing compared to the pain he's receiving in hell."

As he was saying this I had a better look at the man that I had fear for most of my life. His eyes were indeed sapphire, hair dirty blond and almost as spiky as my hair. Never before have I ever had a good look at Roxas. He is probably one of the most gorgeous men that I have ever seen.

Deadly yet beautiful

How cruel

Maybe if things were different, maybe I could have gotten to know Roxas. Maybe I would have been with him instead of Riku. And maybe things would have never been this way. But sadly I couldn't go back in time and fix what has happened. I had to accept what was happening.

I close my eyes slowly accepting my fate.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt his lips on mine. He was kissing me and as he was kissing me he was slashing new cuts on my left arm. I hissed at the pain but he only bit my lips making me open up to him which deepened the kiss. I couldn't help but accept the kisses; my arm was losing more blood making me feel dizzy.

I couldn't' help but confused by all of this. If Roxas hated me why was he kissing me? Why was he showing me affection? Could it be that he also loved me? If so why go this far to gain my attention?

As Roxas continued to kiss me he pulled down my pants and boxers. He used two of his index fingers to swipe the blood dripping from my arm. I stared confused. I then felt him slide the fingers cover in my own blood inside me. I shuttered at the intrusion. I tried to pull his arm away from me, but he only used his free hand to remove mine from his arm. I just closed my eyes tears falling from the uncomfortable feeling. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I whispered, "P-Please stop…please..." I took in a quick breath as I sobbed out the pathetic words.

"Why?" He grabbed his knife brushing it gently against my member, "Look at how hard you are. You're enjoying this."

My eyes widen surprised. Roxas was right, I am hard! B-But why? I shouldn't like this at all! But here I am lying in the same bed where this man murdered my boyfriend and I was getting off on all the things this sadistic man was doing to me. What the hell is wrong with me?!

Roxas gave a low snicker, "You realized now haven't you?"

I looked up tears still flowing, "Huh?"

He lowered his face close to mine licking his lips, "You're just as fucked up as I am…"

"W-Why are you doing this to me?" I demanded. If I was going to die then I have the right to know why.

"Why?" He sat up laughing loudly, "He wants to know why! Isn't that rich! I'll tell you why! You always tried to hide me, you've never acknowledge me! Whenever I'm around you always ignore me! Well Sora I will not be ignored by you anymore!" He yelled

I was still confused what was he talking about? I've never even properly met Roxas… I'm starting to think he's just crazy.

Obviously done talking, Roxas pulled his fingers out of me and took off his shirt. I couldn't help but admire his body. He really was a beautiful man…. It was too bad that he was mad with blood lust. After taking off his shirt he undid his pants and lowering the boxers freeing his erection. He spits in his right hand that was still stained with my blood. He stroked his member with the same hand slicking it up with his own saliva. I was no longer going to fight him. I need to realize there is no way out of this. I need to accept my fate and just enjoy the last moments of my life while I'm still here.

After he lubed up his member he set his knife down and slowly pressed his erection against my puckered hole. I closed my eyes tightly as he penetrates me. It hurt so much I was trembling. I couldn't help but try to push him off me from the great pain, but once again his strength won over my own. He quickly pushes all the way inside me, which made me scream in pain. He covered my mouth as I screamed louder.

I couldn't help but enjoy the pain though. I don't know why but it felt good the way he was stretching me out in such a raw manner. I moan from the feeling. Roxas is right, I really am fucked up. After a couple of minutes he began to move inside me making the pain much greater. I moaned enjoying it. After the fourth thrust he made inside me I arched my back closing my eyes screaming loud in pleasure after hits my prostate. Roxas smirked and hit the spot over and over again.

The room was filled with sounds of sheets moving and moans and groans. I was ashamed that I was enjoying this so much. I even went as far as moving my hips with Roxas's rough thrusts. For some reason fucking Roxas felt so right, like him becoming one with me was something that was meant to be.

When I stared up at him with my lust glazed eyes, he gives me a smirk that looked to be he was satisfied with my reaction to all of this. His face was flushed and he only let out a few pants here and there. Why was he being so quiet?

One more rough thrust from Roxas had me coming, my body trembling from what was the best orgasm in my life. I lay on the bed panting enjoying the aftershock. Weird thing though Roxas stopped moving and he still had an erection. When I looked up to see his expression, I was surprised to see a sadistic grin on his face. He then grabbed his knife licking the blade. My eyes widen, but I sighed. I knew what was going to happen. I was ready. I was ready for him to take my life.

But to my surprise instead of killing me he cut open his own throat! I was in complete shock. When I blinked Roxas was gone. Wait where did he go?

W-Was it a dream?

No I was still on the same bed and I still felt the stickiness of my orgasm.

But suddenly I felt like I was choking and something wet was leaking from my neck. When I place my hand on my neck I touched a warm liquid. I raised my hand in front of my face and my eyes widen seeing it was my own blood. I rose up quickly to find where Roxas disappeared to, but when I looked around he was no where to be found.

As I move my other hand I felt that I had a tight grip of something. When I rose my other arm my eyes nearly left it's sockets when I saw it was the knife that Roxas used to commit such violent acts. It was impossible though. Roxas was the one to cut open his throat. How come he was suddenly gone and I was holding his knife with a new cut on my throat?

This can't be right. Why did Roxas suddenly disappear, why was I the one slowly dyeing, how come I am the one holding the knife.

From all the blood loss I couldn't help but fall down on my back against the blood stained bed. I kept a strong hold on the knife, I turned my head staring at the deadly weapon. Then I began to look at my cum stained shirt following the trail leading below my waist. But something caught my eye immediately. I saw a clear blue dildo on the bed next to my legs. It looked like it had dry blood on it, but wait that's not right…unless.

Then like a train it hit me. It all makes sense now, why he was never around when I was with someone else. Why Roxas always seems to disappear every time the police came to investigate. Why I was never able to get rid of him.

I was the one who cuts my arms and legs.

I was the one who wrote those letters to myself.

I remember now this morning I killed Riku. I stabbed him in his sleep then dragged him to bathroom all the way to the tub. I cut him in pieces that morning. Then I took a shower and went on like I normally did every day.

I'm the one dyeing slowly right now from cutting my own throat.

Roxas doesn't exist. He's only the darker part of me that I always tried to hide. Everything he said earlier makes sense now. That side of me is so sadistic and dark. I had no choice but to imagine it was a different person.

It was so different I loved it but I also hated it because of how fucked up it was. I guess it felt the same way for me. It hates the fact that I always ignored it and pretended I didn't have these sadistic feelings. That side of me eventually had enough and decided to go on a rampage.

As I lay there in my final moments in this world, I gave a sadistic smile finally after all of my time of being alive I finally accepted these dark feelings. And it never felt so good. I started to laugh uncontrollably cutting any part o me that was skin.

I slowly die from the pain I love so much.

**End**

**Well there was something a little different. I never really wrote stories like these before. So please tell me what you think! And sorry for the darkness but I need to change the flow a little. **


End file.
